


Light in the Dark

by FieryRie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Bodyguard!Sebastian, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ModernWorld!AU, Romance, Student!Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Through difficult circumstances, Sebastian was hired as Ciel's bodyguard.





	1. Prologue

It's a dark yet starry night, the wind blowing causing a cold breeze pass by a tall man clad with a black coat, making his long hair flow with it in the air. Lights are flickering from the old lamp posts as he walked down the narrow streets of the city. There are still many people outside in this kind of hour, well, London is always busy anyway. Dashing cars, noises from the stores, everything.

 

He roamed his eyes around, huge houses stood next to him and along the road. Funny, there's a lot of them yet here here he was, got no home to come back to.

  
  
"Stop! D-don't! Why the fuck are you hurting me?!," he heard a small voice yell from somewhere. 

  
"You deserve it, bastard!"

  
Out of curiosity, he followed the voices til he reached a hidden path that leads into a dead-end. There on the corner are three boys surrounding a smaller guy who was lying on the cold ground, drips of crimson liquid visible on his position. 

  
The one in the middle, probably their leader, kicked the weaker one in his tummy making the latter cry in pain.

_Damn, why am I just standing and watching here? Wait, what would I even gain if I help the tiny bluenette there?_

 

A quarrel started inside his own brain, thinking if he's going to meddle or not because right now, the three bullies are about to punch the hell out of the other boy. 

 

After a few moments of debating with himself, he showed up to the four men, catching their attention. "Hey! What are you doing there? Why are you beating him?," he asked in a loud voice, trying all his best to be intimidating. In the short distance, he learned that he was alot taller than the three bullies and that he can easily fight them in that case.

  
  
The middle one wiped the sweat off his forehead as he smirked at him. "Back off, ugly. If you don't want to end up like him," he threatened the to-be-savior while pointing at the bloody boy.

  
He made no hint of fear, instead, walked closer towards them. A grin slowly formed on his lips as the three stepped back. Scared, huh? All words? He grabbed the collar of their leader, lifting him up from the ground, almost choking him. "Try me," he challenged te writhing lad.

  
The earlier brave boy squirmed at his position, trying to escape from the taller's tight grip, his feet kicking. "Let me down! Let go!," he screamed. Then he turned to his disciples. "What are you doing? Help me here!!"

  
The other two, wide-eyed and in shock of what's happening, just stared at him in horror. He shot them his infamous death glare as he threw the other boy he was holding a second ago. The latter flew til he reached the opening of the street they are currently in. He heard the other two on his side gasp.

  
  
"What? Want to end up like your coward leader?"

  
  
They only shook their heads as they stormed off, helping their friend stand up so they can leave the place immediately.

  
  
On the other hand, the bluenette kept lying lifelessly on the ground with his eyes closed. _Did he just pass out?!_  He massaged his temples, deciding what to do. Left with no other choice, he carried the little boy carefully in his arms and walked away.

 

_How will I find his home? I got nowhere to go._

  
"Master Ciel! Master Ciel!," he heard an old man calling from his behind but he didn't mind since I don't know anyone named Ciel.

 

Looking at the wounded boy in his arms, dressed with fine navy blue button up that matches his black trousers, chains dangling on the side, the taller man thought that the poor thing must be rich. He actually looked so innocentㅡ like an angel except with the two black studs decorating his both ears.

 

He kept on walking til he felt a tug on his shirt. Turning  to see who it was, an old man greeted him. He eyed the stranger who was dressed in formal wear, a house pin on his chest..wait. A butler?

  
  
"The child you are holding, that's my master," he said, a finger pointing at the bluenette.

  
Realizing what he just said, the younger one immediately bowed down. "H-hello. Y-your master was being beaten up at one corner and I saw him, thenㅡ"

  
He was cut off when the old man raised his palm as if telling him to stop. "Pardon me but, we can discuss this on the mansion. The master should be treated right away. Please come with me."

  
_Mansion? Wonderful. So this kid really is rich_? The butler led him into a black sleek Porsche and opened the door for him to enter as the young master was still on the ravenette's arms.

  
  
"May I know your name, Mister?," the man asked him, his hand holding the door of the carriage.

  
**_"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."_ **


	2. His New Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian earns a job and it made him happy, he can't help but hug Ciel.

A mansion was set right before Sebastian's eyes as they parked in front of a really huge house. He didn't expect just how rich the boy he just saved, maybe luck's on his side now. The butler, Tanaka as he introduced, lead him to the grand staircase so as to enter the said place while Ciel was in his arms, still unconscious.  
  
  
As the door opened, Sebastian realized that the inside was just as grand as the outside. Black and white tiles set the floor, arranged like that of a chess board. Silky blue and grey curtains adorned the windows, not letting much sunlight to brighten the room. The furnitures are red and gold, showing elegance and wealth of the family. He was beyond impressed, he had never set a foot on any mansion before. He didn't know that he was already gaping.  
  
  
"Mr. Michaelis, please come with me," Tanaka appeared from somewhere, Ciel nowhere to be found.  
  
  
_Maybe he was tucked in a room already._  
  
  
The old man brought him to a sitting room. It was just as spacious as he thought it would be. Antique stuff decorated the said room, a set of seatings where he was lead. A cup of tea and scones where offered to him as butler sat across him.  
  
  
"If you may, Mr. Michaelis, I would like to know what happened to young master," he inquired, looking at him warily.  
  
  
Sebastian firstly cleared his throat before laying down the story, from when he saw the boy at the dead-end til Tanaka saw them. He saw how the old man's face scrunched as he listened, and he sighed when he finished.  
  
  
"Your young master is quite a little one and with his effeminate qualities, I think he needs more protection like some bodyguards or something like because he's so prone to bullying. He's plenty rich, anyway, bet he can afford that," he suggested as he sipped the still hot tea.  
  
  
Tanaka nodded and smiled warmly to him. "I agree. Even if he's taught of self-defense, his height and stature give him the disadvantage."  
  
  
_Self-defense, huh?_  
  
  
"Anyway," the old man continued, "thank you for saving my young master. I think you have quite the skills to save him. What can we give as a compensation for your good deed?"  
  
  
_Compensation? Maybe a house? Clothes? Food? Any necessities? That's what I need, right?_ It took a moment for him to answer and thankfully, Tanaka didn't say anything and just waited patiently. "I.. I actually need any work, right now."  
  
  
"Work?," he repeated, one brow raised.  
  
  
Sebastian flinched. "You see, I got no home, no family, no anything. And any job that suits my skills will do so I can survive," he explained, not showing any bitterness in his voice.  
  
  
A silent pause came between the two before Tanaka smiled knowingly. "I think I know what to do with that. Let's wait for master til he wakes. For now, you can stay in a room here."  
  
  
Having that heard, the younger one immediately caught the other's hand and squeezed it. "Really? Thank you, Tanaka-san!"  
  
  
Moments later, Sebastian found himself in a servant's room. It's simple having one bed, a cabinet for clothes and a nightstand. He can do with that.  
  
  
"You'll stay here if master approves with my proposal. The rooms next to you are occupied by the other three servants, they're currently sent town to buy some stuff. You can meet them later."  
  
  
He nodded eagerly. "I understand. Maybe I can tour the house while waiting. Don't worry, I won't steal anything or what," Sebastian said, waving his hand as a gesture.  
  
  
"Alright. Just, don't get lost."  


* * *

 

"Say, young master, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He claims that he saved you from three bullies earlier. I assume he's saying the truth," Tanaka began, bowing a bit towards the young man named, Ciel.  
  
  
Ciel eyed Sebastian carefully, slowly remembering the happenings just before he lost his consciousness. He pictured himself lying helplessly on the ground, bleeding and weak. His scrapes and bruises are even obvious until now. Then as he lost all his hope, a stranger came, blabbering things he can't depict since his mind is already hazy.  
  
  
The man who's standing right in front of him is taller for a few inches, hair jetblack that matches his bloody red eyes. He was pale and lanky, and.. simple. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive," he introduced himself. "I thank you for saving my life earlier. What can I do in exchange for that?"  
  
  
He saw the said savior fidgeted nervously. "Y-you see. I-I asked Tanaka-san to give me a job because that's what I really need right now."  
  
  
His right brow rose with that and he turned to his butler, eyes questioning.  
  
  
"I believe, young master, that you need someone who will guard you while in school since I cannot go to that extent. Sebastian here is 2 years older than you but he stopped his studies due to some.. circumstances. I'm sure your school will manage to accept him there and he can do his job properly," Tanaka answered dutifully. Sebastian already thanked him for a hundred times in his head.  
  
  
Ciel laid his back on the chair and appeared to be in deep thought, calculating probabilities if he should really agree. People at his school always pick on him even with his connections, they never gave him peace. Looking at Sebastian, his build quite suits for him to be able the young master. "I guess I'll consider that." The new hired man's face lit up that it rivaled the blaring sun already. "But.. in one condition." Ciel watched as the said man's looked crestfallen. He's so expressive. "Train, first. So we can make sure you won't lose to anyone."  
  
  
In Ciel's surprise, Sebastian plunged himself to him and wrapped him into a tight hug. Never had anyone embraced him like this that it almost warmed his heart. "Thank you, master!"  
  
  
Letting his pride and position win, he slightly pushed the beaming man and cleared his throat. "It's nothing. It's the least that I can do. Now if you can let me rest, I still feel exhausted with what just happened," he said, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
  
The two servants bowed at him before leaving his room, Sebastian leaving him a wide smile before closing the door. Guess this won't cause any chaos in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's startingggg~

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? I tried.


End file.
